


El Príncipe y El Ladrón

by KiddyStormi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crappy Spanish, M/M, Written for a Class, Year Two vocab
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: I had to write a fairy tale for Spanish 2. So i wrote gay fanfic for class. Sorry that it’s bad





	El Príncipe y El Ladrón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> This is written for the Central City Discord Chat. I love you guys. Te amo ellos.

Érase una vez, una príncipe guapo. Se llamaba Wally West.   
El más rápido que el rayo. Cuando tenía 18 años, el soñó con casarse una día. Fue cuando, el groupo de ladrones visitían al casillo, el casa de Wally. Un ladrón se llamaba Jax. El era aventurero y bondadoso. Jax caía mal familia real por que el padre murió causa ellos. Jax conoció Wally. En seguida, Jax se emamoró de wally. Wally fue guapo y bondadoso y no consentido. Jax hizo los hermanos Lenny y Mick denterse fueron los ladrónes. Jax y Wally se enamoraron de entre ellos. Jax conoció los hermanos de Wally, Príncipe Barry y Princesa Iris. Jax también conoció el padre y madrastra de Wally, Rey Joe y Reya Cecille. Rey Joe se acustó Jax. Ellos hicieron amigos. Reya Cecille compartió los cuentos de niña. Jax contó chistes con Reya Cecille y Princesa Iris. Jax fastidió Príncipe Barry. Pero, Príncipe Barry caía bien Jax. Wally trabajó con Lenny y Mick en carro y hicieron travesuras. Mick y Lenny aprendido Wally pelear. Al final, entonces por el boda de Wally y Jax. Wally y Jax se asutaron casarse. Wally se ió y corrió. El se pedío en la montanas. Jax salía al rescate Wally. Wally agradecer Jax. Jax y Wally se casaron en fronte los familias. El Fin.


End file.
